Wireless (e.g., Wi-Fi™) networks are local area communication networks that enable electronic devices to wirelessly exchange data or to wirelessly connect to network resources, such as the Internet. Wireless networks are becoming increasingly popular and are installed in a large number of homes, offices, public locations, etc. In a typical wireless network, one or more access points are present. Access points are devices that include a radio transmitter/receiver (transceiver) that is used to bridge the wireless and wired (e.g., Ethernet) network communication media.
In certain circumstances, wireless connectivity may be available to a large number of electronic devices (clients) within a certain area. Such environments, sometimes referred to as high-density wireless environments, may include, for example, stadiums, movie theaters, malls, convention centers, or other locations. In a high-density wireless environment, the wireless network may include numerous access points deployed in a relatively small area (in comparison to traditional home or enterprise wireless deployments) in order to support a high density of clients.